


The Curse of the Eyes

by zamello



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Beyond Birthday is His Own Warning, Origin Story, Shinigami Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamello/pseuds/zamello
Summary: Well we all know the story of a Shinigami dropping a Death Note in the human world! But what if a Shinigami drops the eyes? What would a human do if they received them?Lets find out~
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Curse of the Eyes

She was used to seeing strange things. She was an addict for years. But she has been clean for 6 months. Ever sense she found out…

She started to see these strange things two days ago. She woke up one day and suddenly saw red numbers hovering above everyone’s head, and above that, their names. Even if she didn’t know them, the name still appeared. She called out the name a few times, just to test it. Sure enough they looked over.

But the numbers, what did the numbers mean? She didn’t understand until a few minutes ago. She was watching TV, doing anything to stop herself from stressing out. Suddenly breaking news filled the screen. There was a shootout between the police and a bank robber. She went for the remote; she didn’t need to see this right now. Before she could turn it off a police officer was shot. She watched as the numbers above his head became five red zeros before fading away. That’s when she knew. The numbers…are their life spans.

She found herself walking the same path she walked for years. Stopping at a house she hasn’t been to for 6 months. She needed a break, she couldn’t take it anymore. She knocked at the door three times waiting a few seconds before knocking twice. It was a code so he knows it’s a customer.

He opened the door and paused. “Why are you here!?”

She frowned and took a step forward. “Please, I have money I need-“

He pushed her away. “Are you insane!? You’re Pregnant!”

“You don’t understand! I-“ She was pushed again and almost fell.

“I told you, I want nothing to do with you or that god damn baby!!”

“Please listen to me!”

A loud siren grabbed both of their attentions and police cars quickly surrounded the house. A police officer yelled from behind his car. “Jason Manning! You are under arrest for the distribution and possession of drugs! Put your hands up!”

Jason glared at her. “You fucking ratted me out!”

“No. I didn’t!” Her eyes widen when he pulls out a gun. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Jason aimed his gun at her, and a loud bang echoed through the air. And then, she watched as Jason’s numbers became zero’s, and he name faded away.

The father of her baby was gone.

Three days later, she was admitted into a mental hospital.

Fifteen days after that, she gave birth to her son.

She looked at her son and saw no numbers, no name _._ She quickly looked around her, the nurses had nothing above their heads. The numbers were gone.

She gasped when she realized what had happened. She had cursed her son.

“No! You can’t live like that! NO!” She gripped onto his head and tried to gouge out the babies eyes, but the nurses grab the baby away. “NO! You don’t understand! I cursed him!!”

It was later decided that she was unfit to raise the child and the baby would be put up for adoption.

Five years later, he was taken in by Qullish Wammy and brought to Wammy’s House.

And was given the name…B.

**Author's Note:**

> Beyond didn't really have a happy beginning now did he~. Though he doesn't really have a happy ending either. 
> 
> I love him though!!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!!


End file.
